


This is why I’ve been single all my life

by Gizmo



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius isn't good with women. And when he decide to ask Cosette for a date, he need all the help he could. Women are so complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why I’ve been single all my life

It was nearly summer. The perspective of the essays and exams to do before the break where remembering that, even if the temperature was getting warmer, we couldn’t enjoy it for awhile. If it was like last semester, we won’t see Enjolras for a few day, locking himself in his room when he don’t have to go to class to do this essay. At least Coufeyrac was still available if I needed help or we wanted to study together. Sometime we managed to pull out Enjolras out of his room to make him eat and study with us. We succeed once last semester but I doubt we will this year. At this time of the year Joly was becoming as insane as Enjolras. Bosuet always say studying medicine will make him sick one day. Jehna and Combeferre will do fine. We mock them because their field of study is easier than us but we all know its because they are all way more good at starting their homework in advanceIt was the first end of semester for our three new friends in the student association and they were freaking out right now. We promise to help but the first time is always hard for a student. After you learn from your mistake and you don’t do all your work the week before.

If I wasn’t sure about Grantaire’s cynical attitude about the cause, he had started to draw amazing things for our pamphlet and poster for the cause. The first time he bring something to our meeting was the first time I saw Couf and E acknowledging him like part of the group. I liked the new girls. Eponine was stubborn and wasn’t scared to share her view when a debate occurred. The explosive fight she had with E was still one of the most entertaining nights I had for a long time. Somehow seeing our leader outburst of his cold and calculated state was something we all needed. I really like Éponine. She’s a good friend and fun to hang around. We became use to go lunch every Wednesday together because both our class aren’t far from one an other. It’s like that we became friend.  
And there is Cosette. Always perfectly dress, her golden hair flowing on her shoulder, her make up subtle but that make her lips pink and her eyes sparkle, her high laugh when we make her laugh, the wrinkle on her nose when she’s listening to a speech, the way she say my name with such a melodious sound. When I saw her I thought it was a mistake. Such pretty girl couldn’t have much interest in a high cause. But the she start to speak and my heart went for her. She wasn’t just a pretty girl. She was smart and combative. Everything that a man can desire. I wasn’t only attracted to that girl but I was in love with her. But the problem is; I never had a girlfriend before. So I was a bit clueless on the subject.

And the night I asked advice to Combeferre and Jehan about what to do I got way more confuse that I was at last. Between mockery and laugh, one was saying to seduce her first and make her ask me out while the other was talking of romance and inviting her for a date. One was talking about dinner in a proper place, the other eating at my house because girl love to see a men who can cook. Once was talking about kiss the first night the other was talking about giving her space.  
So I end up asking to Musichetta who was an actual woman and who could help me understand how they work. So a night where Bosuet and Joly were at the library to study I went to their place and talk with their girlfriend who was overwhelm by the gossip I was giving her with my love declaration for Cosette. «Forget whatever the boys said to you Marius, they think they know women but they don’t. » She said after a while. She blow on her tea and took a sip before continuing. «We are not like car. We don’t work the same. It’s up to you to find what will make her heart say yes. » I sigh more discouraged than ever. I shouldn’t have admitted to my friend how I felt. Now that I was given advice I started to doubt she will even like me back. «But Cosette is a hopless romantic. Believe me you should see what she read. So work with that » Musichetta add.  
I think it was by pity that Musichetta finally help me to figure out way to impress Cosette. I wanted to be romantic for her but she was still in feminist study so I didn’t want to insult her by anything that will objectify her. This girl was a mystery for me, she was reading teen novel and dressing like a doll but could also beat you in a conversation how the bible eradicate every female protagonist to maintain the male dominance during the past century. But maybe it was this confusion that made me love her more.

\------  
Me: Hey C, are you with her  
Chetta: Who?  
Me: Cosette of course.  
Chetta: No. Why should I be with her?  
Me: Ponine told me there was a girl night today  
Chetta: It’s two in the afternoon, it’s not night yet.  
Me: Could you see if she seems interested  
Me: …. Please. I forgot to say please  
Chetta: Joly is with us and remind you to say please  
Me: Yeah, sorry.  
Chetta: I’ll see if the conversation goes that way.  
Me: Awesome!  
Me: Thanks you are the best.  
Chetta: Joly?  
Me: Yes. Sorry.  
Chetta: Love you kid.  
After my text messages with Musichetta I feel a lot better. I manage to listen to Joly and Feuilly’s idea for the manifestation we plan to do the day they will announce the budget cut for university in a few weeks. I am starting to get nervous. After all, perfection like Cosette probably doesn’t even care about a school boy like me.

\-- -  
Me: So how was your night?  
Chetta: For the love of god Marius it’s six in the morning. Ask her out I’m sick of your puppy eyes. I told you I’d help but not if I can’t sleep. Just ask her out I think you might have a shot.  
Me:….  
Me: … It’s not the time she’s busy with the finals.  
Bosuet: Last time it wasn’t the time because it was Easter and after it wasn’t the time because she was with Ponine. You make excuses.  
Me: I do not.  
Joly: You do. Ask her out or I’ll do it for you.  
Bosuet: And let us sleep!

\------  
«Why are you always looking at your phone? » I look at Éponine who look at me with a bright smile before biting in the sandwich I bought her. The good think to eat in this café is that Grantaire is working here, we don’t have to order that he already know what we will take. I just come and pay him while Ponine is waiting at a table. The same since we started. The one near the windows where she can see La Seine and the sun can hit her skin. She’s always daydream when I arrived. Sometime I wonder what’s in this girl head. She’s full of secret and I start to like that I’m one of the few that’s she opening up. «Sorry.» I say putting my phone in my pocket understanding how rude I was. «I’m just waiting for Musichetta to text me something.» Éponine look at me curious and I bite my lips. She’s starting to trust me with her confidence so maybe I could trust her with mine. Girls always want boys to give back what they are giving emotionally. They are so confusing…

  
«She’s supposed to tell me where Cosette live. I want to ask her for a date but not in front of everybody. So I’ll go to her home and invite her for dinner with her favorite flower in my hand. » I see the shoulder of Éponine tense a bit even if her smile seems bright and shiny. My friends were right. I was finding excuses not to declare my love and I had to do it. I didn’t want Cosette to know my true feeling by anyone’s mouth but mine. «I didn’t know you liked her» She said before biting her sandwich once more. I sigh and look at my friend with a dreamy smile on my lips. «Yes» I simply say in a sigh.

  
Then seeing her curious eyes I laugh and I start telling her everything I love about Cosette and how I couldn’t wait to see her again. She listens to me in silence, a small smile on her lips and nod at every compliment I found for her friend. «I know where she lived. I went her once to do homework. » Admit Éponine after we finish eating. My eyes widen as hope enter into my heart. «I can show you where she live. She’s home right now» I took Éponine’s hand and look at her into her eyes as she blush and smile a little more. «You’d do that for me. » I ask, as I start to get nervous to the perspective of asking her out. I never did that before. What if she say no….What if she say yes… «I’d do anything for you Marius. » Answer Éponine as she locks her fingers into mine, tender love in her eyes.

  
We left the café and went to a florist nearby where Éponine help me to pick the perfect flowers for Cosette. We decide to go with daisy because it was spring, because they were delicate like her and because she often has dresses with this flower pattern. To thanks Éponine I bought her roses because I know she liked them. When I saw the joy in her eyes I was proud of myself. I guess I’m starting to get better at understanding girl and making them happy.  
Ponine finally brought me to the upper town where Cosette was living with her father. Even if her house was small it was clear to see the wealth of her father’s job. I kissed my friend on the head before knocking at Cosette door. When I turn around, Éponine had left, knowing that it was better if she wasn’t there. I smiled. She was such a good friend.  
I turn my eyes to the door when it open and I blush when Cosette answer. Oh god. How do I do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Granjolrass for the correction you are the best!  
> Hope you liked that chapter.  
> Happy Easter guys :)


End file.
